No Place to Go
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Jade is driving home one night in the rain and finds Tori who was kicked out for being a lesbian.


**Tumblr Request: jades driving home at night and its raining when she sees tori. (It was longer but I cut it down)**

I hate working Friday nights at the diner. It doesn't matter that it is a small restaurant tucked in between a bar and a night club. Everyone and their mother shows up on Fridays. My ass hurts were drunk guys kept pinching it to call attention to their leering faces before ordering another cup of coffee. It's raining which makes my disposition even more unpleasant. I love to drive at night but hate driving at night in the rain because nobody knows how to drive their cars when a little bit of precipitation falls from the sky. I honk my horn as the car in front of me drives a little above a snail's pace.

When they refuse to speed up I drive onto the shoulder to pass them because I cannot handle going this slow at this time of night. Something catches my eye, a dash of color in the dark, and when I look over at it I see Vega sitting against the wall of the post office. She's under the awning but it's not shielding the rain very well and she looks soaked. I grumble and pull into the parking lot. She looks up when my headlights illuminate the area where she is sitting but she can't see me. I turn my car off and reach under my seat for the umbrella that I keep in my car.

I suddenly remember that Cat took my umbrella last week and never gave it back. I contemplate driving away but throw open my car door instead. It is really pouring when I step out into the rain and I'm sure I am drenched in seconds. I walk over to her and she looks up at me squinting her eyes. She's got her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"What are you doing out here, Vega?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Look here, I've got about an inch of water in my boots, tell me why I got out of the comfort of my car or I'm leaving." I order. She tucks her head back into her legs and I prepare to turn around.

"I'm a lesbian." She says. It's quiet and almost masked by the pounding of the rain on the asphalt around us. I look at her for a long time before opening my mouth.

"Yeah, I know, you told us at lunch today." I say. Or maybe it was yesterday, it could be midnight for all I know.

"My parents kicked me out," she looks back up at me. "because I'm a lesbian." She says angrily. I can feel the anger rolling off of her tense shoulders. She gasps suddenly and I think she's crying but I can't tell because of the rain.

"Well, come on, you can stay at my house tonight." I say and hold my hand out for her to take. She grabs my hand and I am surprised by how cold her skin is.

"Thanks Jade." She says when I finally get her in my car. I look over at her she's watching me with wide eyes and it feels like she's staring into my soul. I turn away and start my car.

"No problem." I say, "What did you expect to do, sit outside all night?" I ask. She doesn't answer me and instead she pulls her legs to her chest again and rests her chin on knees. I pull out of the post office parking lot and the rest of the drive is silent.

When we get inside we go straight up to my room and I rifle through my closet until I come up with some pants from freshman year. I know she's skinnier than me and I think my hips from when I was thirteen probably match up with her tiny hips now. I hand over the pants and a big tee shirt. She clutches them to her chest but she is shaking so hard I think it hurts and her lips look a little blue.

"Come on." I walk into my bathroom and she follows. I'm glad I just cleaned it because it was a mess before. The counters are bare and a shiny off-white ceramic. My rug is black and the shower curtain is as well. I turn the shower on until it is hot enough to steam up the room. I turn back to her and she is still holding my clothes to her and she is shivering and her teeth are chattering.

"Here," I say and pull back her fingers from the clothing. Her movements are stiff and I help her peel off her tee shirt. It is soaked to her skin and when my hands brush over her flesh I can feel how cold she really is. She holds onto my shoulders to maintain her balance as she kicks off her shoes and socks. Her skinny jeans seem to have formed a second skin and it takes the both of us to pull them off. After I throw the soggy article of clothing into my sink and it lands with a plop she stumbles forward and wraps her arms around my neck. She's squeezing my tightly and I slide my arms around her waist. She's shaking so hard it feels like there is an earthquake beneath our feet. I can't tell if the shaking is because she is sobbing into my shoulder or if she's cold, but it's probably both.

"You have to get warmed up." I tell her. She clutches me tighter and I can't breath for a moment before she lets go and steps behind the shower curtain. She drops her bra and panties on the floor and I hear her sigh when she moves under the hot water. I pick up all her clothes and leave the steam filled room with the soft click of the door shutting.

She stays in the bathroom for a long time. Nearly two hours pass by the time she comes out and sits beside me on my bed. Her eyes look raw and her lip is permanently caught between her teeth. I try to watch my show but her constant sniffling has my attention more than the screen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I turn the television off and face her. She's not even facing me but I know she's crying. She moves her hand to wipe at her face.

"I'm not disgusting, am I?" She asks. Her voice cracks. I crawl across my bed to sit next to her. I hook my finger under her chin and force her to look at me.

"Don't ever think that." I order. "Nothing is wrong with you."

"But," her lip trembles and she averts her eyes.

"Nothing!" I say forcefully. She locks eyes with me and starts crying harder. I slip my arms around her shoulders and she buries her head in my neck. Her face is wet against my skin. I run my hand through her damp hair.

"Listen to me Tori, you're beautiful and smart and talented and you are most definitely not disgusting." I tell her.

"You're just saying that." She whines. I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm not." I smile. She pulls away and scrutinizes my face, looking for deception.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asks skeptically.

"My dad kicked me out because I'm bisexual." I shrug. "I understand what it's like to be abandoned by the people who are supposed to love you."

"So that's why you live in your own apartment?" She says. I nod. She looks around my room as if seeing it for the first time.

"I didn't know that." She says finally. I laugh.

"Yeah, not many people do." I sigh. "Cat and Beck are the only ones who know that I'm bi."

"Did you date Cat?" She asks. I shake my head with a chuckle on my lips.

"Oh, God, no." I pause, "I could never date her. I don't have that kind of patience." I smirk. She laughs and I am reminded how pretty she is when she smiles.

"Why? Do you want to date her?" I question. Her eyes widen and she swivels her head from side to side furiously.

"Oh!" She squeaks. "No! I'm more attracted to controlling girls and she's so spazzy I don't think I could take it seriously if she ordered me around." She says. I tick my eyebrow, the one with the piercing and she seems to realize just what she said. Her lips purse together and her eyes shift away.

"So…you like to be controlled?" I question coyly. She nods slowly. I smirk and place my index finger under her chin again. When I pull her towards me her eyes widen but she doesn't stop me so I kiss her. I probably kiss her a little harder than necessary but she gets into it pretty quickly.

"Fuck." I say when she bites my lip. I can taste blood. She giggles out an "I'm sorry" and I pull her back to me.

Eventually I've got her pinned underneath me and she's writhing in a way that feels amazing but I flip off of her and to the other side of my bed. She lets out a disappointed sigh and pouts at me.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"It's time to go to sleep." I point to the clock. It's already two in the morning.

"That is not fair!" She whimpers. I laugh.

"You want someone who would control you." I smirk.

"We're not dating! And you know I didn't mean in that way!" She says angrily.

"If we're not dating then I'm really not doing anything else. What kind of girl do you think I am?" I slide under my blankets. She pulls up the comforter on her side and gets underneath before saying anything.

"You don't even like me." She says. I search for her hand under the blankets and intertwine our fingers when I find it.

"That is a lie." I say. She turns to face me and pulls our hands above the sheets.

"You say it all the time." She says.

"I lied." I whisper and kiss her lightly. She smiles and releases my hand. She turns over on her side so that she is facing away from me and I move so that I am against her. I wrap my arm around hers and find her hand again.

"I like you Tori." I breathe into her neck. She shivers, but this time I don't think it's from the cold.


End file.
